


At The End of It All

by SoDoLaFaMiDoRe



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Conjunx Endura, Introspection, M/M, The Dying of the Light Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe/pseuds/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe
Summary: Faced with a tough choice, Rewind has to examine his relationships with two different mechs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I write these drabbles to help me work through writer's block, let me know what you think! :D

Dealing with the news from Minimus Ambus, Rewind rushed to the room they had moved the Pet to, servo still stinging from where he’d punched Rodimus. The scene was barely controlled chaos, Ratchet standing just out of Chromedome’s swiping range. Rewind could see his needles were extended, probably how he kept the others at bay. The recorder could barely make out how his other servo, considering it was buried deep into the helm of the Pe- no, Dominus.

 

The mech he’d been looking for all these millennia, laying on the table. Rewind felt as if time itself slowed down as his processor attempted to process what his optics were registering. Ratchet was yelling to Chromedome about how he was gonna offline if he didn’t take his fragging servo out right now, but Rewind could tell, even by Chromedome’s body language, that he wasn’t going to stop without a fight.

 

Which meant Rewind was going to need to make a choice, and fast. He’d spent so long looking for Dominus he honestly couldn’t remember if he’d planned anything for if he ever found the other, hitting the point where he felt like he was chasing a ghost more than anything else. But he hadn’t been able to give up, didn’t want to look the other in the eye and say he’d moved on.

 

So he’d searched the galaxy high and low, and Chromedome, bless his dear spark, had been there helping. Sure, they’d had their spats and contentions over the years, every couple did, but Rewind still felt respected through it all. Joining the  _ Lost Light _ had felt like another step on his personal quest to gain any shred of evidence on Dominus’ whereabouts; or, if he had passed, when and how he’d died.

 

But then the DJD had shown up. He’d had to record a lot of the massacre, on one servo, because he was compelled to, and on the other servo, because he was coerced to. He’d honestly hoped his Domey could live, if only he satisfied the killer’s demands. 

 

When Chromedome had refused, refused to forget Rewind to spare himself, it had ripped the datastick’s spark in two. He’d been left broken and alone on the ghost of a ship, and was honestly ready to offline there. He didn’t have much else left to live for, and he was far too physically broken to go looking for Dominus again. He’d been ready to face his fate and allow his spark to gutter out when he’d been rescued, given a second chance with his Domey by his side.

 

But it was time to give up the ghost. Rewind had to make the choice, and of the two, he knew whose death he would be unable to cope with going through again. Snatching one of Drift’s sword’s, he slammed it down; severing Chromedome’s arm and Dominus’ only chance of survival. As he held Chromedome he couldn’t stop the words from escaping his vocalizer.

  
“It’s not your choice to make, Domey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
